Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is executing an additive manufacturing job by a plurality of additive manufacturing printers.
Description of Related Art
3D printing, also referred to as additive manufacturing, involves the use of industrial robots designed to produce physical, three-dimensional objects. The production of such objects by such industrial robots, referred to as 3D printers, is frequently time consuming. As 3D printing advances and becomes more heavily utilized, the complexity of items that can be created by 3D printing will increase, and the time required to produce such items will also increase.